twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MLP Tailsin/13 for 13
(get it?) well it's a month late, but December 1st marked my 1 year anniversarry. I wanted to find time to write a longer and more heart-felt blog, but I should just keep this brief, but no less sincere. this past year has been really wild. Had its ups and downs, but I'm still here with my awesome RP families, especially Ember, Kiki, and Tiger. Without you all around, I wouldn't have nearly as many adorable RP moments. Especially to Emberglow. I'm proud to say I'm the daddy of one of the most adorable and inspirational foals on the Twitterponies. And Dashing is a good colt to have around too. I also must give out massive hugs to Anya and her player for the friendship shared and the quite epic ride our RPs have been since the beginning :) Each of the manes has helped me in special ways, too. Especailly Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Applejack for always being a reliable RPer who makes time for her friends whenever she can. We haven't RP'd enough lately. And Pinkie - we may not RP much, but you are a great Pinkie, and you always manage to make me smile. Rarity is as generous as ever, and very welcoming. I'm glad to have gotten to know her better. As for Twilight and Spike - Tails' trips to the Treebrary are few and far between, but I'm glad you both are as welcoming as you are. I must make an effort to drop by more! And Rainbow Dash, what can I say? You're awesome, and keep being so. Princess Luna - we've fallen out of contact lately, but some of the scenes we've had, brief as they may have been, were fun, and it was nice for Tails to enjoy the company of royalty. Tails also wouldn't have gotten very far without his friends and supporters, some of whom are now gone from the RP, and they will be dearly missed. Particularly Buck. Without you, we would not even have an Izzy. It's the simple things that make the most difference. And Lemony, well. I can't speculate how long you and your characters have left, but the moments shared will be fondly remembered as much as I'm sure future ones will. But with every closed door comes an open window - Friends that come as often as they go. I could say you all know who you are, but for those people and ponies who don't know who everyone else is, I want to give very special thanks to: Rocky, Moondancer, Tower, Princess Luna, Daisy, Roseluck, Maven, Ian, Cinema, Jason, Keylime, Ellie, Apple Fritter, and pretty much every pony associated with the Grand Ovation or the Pegapals, and all the rest Tailsin has met along the way. Especially North Star and Daisy... North, our adventures lately have been great, but in the beginning we never got a chance to interact - but even then, the friendship and support was there. Your admiration for me kept me going during those times when I was having a hard time finding motivation or reason to RP, and as hard as the rivalry between Tails and the Grand Ovation is, sometimes you need a little competition. And Daisy... well... same with you, and I'm glad Tails can count her as a friend and companion. Keep being awesome. That about sums it up, I suppose. I really do apologize if I neglected to mention anypony that has made my journey as epic as it has been. Whatever may happen in the future, no one can tell. But for now, Tails will always be around, having adventures wherever they may be found, sharing his stories and wisdom with those who seek it. Thank you everypony I mentioned before, and those I haven't. And especially thank you to all my followers, even if you don't feel appreciated - I do appreciate you, every one of you. Remember this, ponies: Appreciate each moment you have, because you never know what tomorrow may bring. Nature's first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf's a flower; But only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf, So Eden sank to grief, So dawn goes down to day Nothing gold can stay. Here's to another year of Camaraderie and adventure... the stuff of legends! -Tails the bard Category:Blog posts